


Fix You

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: But it's amazing anyway, Episode: s02e05 Let's Get It On, Episode: so2eo4 Backfire, Friendship, In this house we love Friday Night Lights, Poor Jason Street, Season Two was a Mess, Songfic- "Fix You" by Coldplay, Tim Riggins is the love of my life and deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: If Jason went through with it... only one of them would return to Dillon. Only one would live his life. Only one would get to live it large in Texas.





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics in italics are part of the gutwrenching song "Fix You" by Coldplay. Also, I highly recommend watching Friday Night Lights :)
> 
> Rated Teen because I'm paranoid. PLEASE don't repost.
> 
> This is a friendship fic. The 'love' referenced in the lyrics refers to Lyla and Jason's
> 
> All characters belong to Friday Night Lights

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want but not what you need_

Tim saw it- the change in Jason, how he was crumbling, how he was breaking. How distant he was from reality. How much he wanted this surgery. How much he believed in it.

Tim knew the surgery would only hurt Jason.

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_

Tim Riggins was many things. A drinker, a fighter- but a bad friend? That wasn't one of them.

If Jason went through with it... only one of them would return to Dillon. Only one would live his life. Only one would get to live it large in Texas.

_When the tears come streaming down your face_  
_'Cause you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone but it goes to waste_  
_What could it be worse?_

So Tim called Lyla. Because if anyone could get Jason to listen- if _anyone_ could keep him _alive- _that would be Lyla Garrity. His first love. And, if he didn't make it, his last.

On the boat that day, they're trying to get him to listen.To _th__ink. _To rescue his brain from this impulsive numbness. But he won't. Jason's mind is set. 

And then Jason jumps.

Everything freezes.

Tim Riggins has never been more terrified in his life. Never been more angry at himself. Never been more concerned than he was then. 

Jason Street, former star quarterback of the Panthers. Jason Street, the paralyzed kid from Dillon. Jason Street, Tim's best friend- is _breaking down._

Because Texas forever, is what he promised. Forever means a lifetime. Not carting Jason's teenaged dead body back home.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

They find Jason on an island, not long after. So many things Tim wants to tell him, and when Jason says he's not having the surgery... 

It's the relief that overwhelms him the most.

_But high up above or down below_  
_When you are too in love to let it show_  
_Oh but if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

Two friends. Living large.

_Texas Forever, Street._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoy! Thanks!


End file.
